


Apples And Cheesecake

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s07e22 Leaving Storybrooke, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Piercings, Season/Series 07, Tattoos, ifl zelena
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Emma découvre que Regina possède quelques piercings et tatouages dû à la dernière malédiction. (S7)





	Apples And Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Non, ce OS ne parlera pas de nourriture :’)

"Donc si je comprends bien, la malédiction vous avait fait repartir dans le passé?"

La blonde fixait la brune assise juste en face d’elle dans un des boxs du restaurant de Granny.

Après avoir vaincu le ténébreux dans le monde des voeux, Regina informa à la troupe de son idée de lancer l’ultime sort afin réunir les royaumes pour ne plus jamais être séparés mais pour ça, il fallait un petit bout des cœurs de tous les gens qu’elle aime et vice-versa. Ils rentrèrent donc tous à Storybrooke quelques heures après l’annonce du projet de Regina.

Depuis quelques heures maintenant, les habitants de la petite ville du Maine célébraient chez Granny, le retour sain et sauf de tous et le sort qui sera jeté le soir même.

 

"C’est exactement ça, la chronologie est assez complexe entre l’année dans la forêt enchantée 2.0 où le temps passait plus vite qu’ici et l’année à Hyperion Heights durant un an mais se déroulant pendant le passé."

Regina se mit à rire devant le visage soudainement redevenu confus de sa meilleure amie shérif.

Entendant le doux rire de Regina, la blonde quitta ses pensées de chronologie pour admirer son amie, rigolant aux éclats.

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant courts et légèrement ondulés, vêtue d’une veste de cuir noir et d’un t-shirt de groupe de Rock. Elle aperçut ensuite que la femme avait légèrement plus de rides aux coins de ses yeux.

Emma souria tendrement, trouvant parfaite chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle baissa ensuite ses yeux sur ses mains couleur caramel, l’une posée à plat sur la table et l’autre tenant son verre de whisky.

"Ça va Em’? Tu as l’air pensive..." Regina se tut puis prit la main de son amie. Emma tressaillit au toucher. "Je suis désolée si je t’ai blessée en me moquant de toi."

"Non, c’est pas ça, c’est juste qu-"

 

Le shérif fut interrompu par Zelena qui poussa sa soeur dans le fond du box, faisant ainsi lâcher leurs mains liées.

"Comment ça va les tourtereaux?" Taquina la rousse en lançant un regard vers Emma qui était tout à coup mal à l’aise.

"Zelena, arrête." Grogna la brune avant de boire cul-sec son verre.

"Être barman n’a pas vraiment aidé ta consommation d’alcool, hein? Tu vas finir par devenir comme Crochet à te promener partout avec une flasque de rhum comme si c’était ton oxygène."

La blonde fixa la sorcière de l’Ouest, ayant retenue que la première phrase de la femme.

"Tu aurais dû la voir derrière son bar, elle adorait ça! Oh, ai-je dis qu’elle se prénommait Roni et qu’elle était fan de musique de Rock? Hilarant, non?"

La rousse mit un léger coup de coudre dans le bras de sa soeur, continuant de se moquer de son visage honteux.

Quant à Emma, elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, elle avait du mal à imaginer son amie dans cette environnement tellement différent de ceux qu’elle avait l’avait déjà vu. Dieu qu’elle aurait aimé rencontrer cette Roni.

"Oui Kelly, professeur de fitness renommant ses clients « singes volants », c’est hilarant" Ricana la mairesse, suivi de près par Emma.

"Ouais mais contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne me fais pas des tatouages de paroles de musiques de Rock."

La rousse regarda fièrement sa soeur tandis que cette dernière était à deux doigts de la tuer.

"Regina Mills a un tatouage?!" Excita la blonde, n’en revenant toujours pas de ce qu’elle venait t’entendre. "Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait tatoué? Je veux voir!"

La rousse se précipita pour répondre avant sa soeur et répondît à la blonde en se moquant:

"Elle s’est fait tatouée « Pour some sugar on me » près du bas de son sein droit. Une vraie pépite!"

"Zelena!"

Malgré les protestations de sa soeur, la rousse continua de tout dévoiler à une blonde plutôt choquée et peut-être même excitée...?

"Tu aurais aussi dû voir la tête que j’ai faîte lorsque j’ai appris que ma petite soeur s’était également fait des piercings! Tu t’imagines cette reine bien raffinée ayant trois piercings dispersés sur le corps?"

Emma ravala difficilement sa salive. Oh oui qu’elle imaginait le corps nu de la brune. Elle l’imaginait souvent, -beaucoup trop souvent- collé contre le sien, toutes deux brûlant de désir, ses minces doigts caressant les courbes du corps bronzé tandis que sa bouche s’occupait d’un de ses tétons.

Mais alors, imaginer la mairesse avec des trois piercings sur son corps donnait de sacrées bouffées de chaleur à la blonde.

"N’est-ce pas miss téton percé?" ricana Zelena avant de prendre le verre de cocktail en face d’Emma et de le boire.

"Arrête avec ça" elle tapa violemment le bras de sa soeur tout en se mordant sa lèvre du bas. Elle manqua également de faire renverser le verre que sa soeur avait dans ses mains. "Tu n’as pas un mari à retrouver? Au lieu de nous faire chier."

La rousse posa le verre sur la table puis se tourna vers la blonde.

"Voila ce qui arrive quand on traîne trop avec toi, elle a maintenant ton langage de charretier." Elle fit un clin d’oeil à la blonde avant de se tourner vers sa soeur et de lui dire: "Sur ce, je vous laisse."

Elle se leva puis quitta le box, Regina l’imita et l’attrapa par le bras pour lui dire:

"J’en ai pas fini avec toi, soeurette."

Elle lança un regard noir à sa grande soeur puis se rassit en face d’Emma.

Celle-ci avait son visage entre ses mains, ses coudes sur la table avec un grand sourire, l’air complètement idiote et enfantine.

La brune devina ce que la blonde avait derrière la tête.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, tu ne sauras rien sur ma vie en tant que Roni" dit-elle en croyant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"S’il te plait Gina! Je veux savoir comment était ta vie de barman, si tu as rencontré quelqu’un et puis aussi tes piercings, tes amis, tes tatouages par exemple."

L’ancienne reine maléfique soupira. Elle savait que plus elle se tairait, plus la blonde sera insupportable. Elle décroisa ses bras, puis posa son coude sur la table.

"Je n’avais pas de petits amis ni d’amis à part Henry, Jacinda, etc. J’aimais beaucoup ma vie de Barman mais je préfère largement ma vie en tant que Maire ici."

"Et le reste?" Demanda le shérif en lui faisant un sourire espiègle.

"Emma..."

"S’il te plaît Gina, pour ta Emma adorée" Elle pencha légèrement la tête et fit la moue. La tête de la blonde fit craquer Regina en seulement quelques secondes.

"Ok, suis-moi" chuchota la mairesse avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les toilettes.

La blonde leva un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules et de la suivre.

 

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans les toilettes, elles ouvrirent en même temps les deux portes d’en face pour voir si personne ne s’y cachait.

Regina se colla contre le mur à côté du grand miroir sur le mur et tira la blonde par le bras.

"Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne."

"Je te le jure." répondît sérieusement la blonde. La brune souleva son t-shirt noir et la blonde remarqua un piercing à son nombril.

"Oh merde, j’ai toujours voulu en avoir un exactement là mais j’étais trop une trouillarde" avoua honteusement la blonde ce qui fit rire la brune. "Ça fait tellement beau sur toi Gina."

Elle laissa les bouts de ses doigts se balader sur le ventre plat de la brune. Celle-ci frissonna de tout son corps. Elle fixa le visage d’Emma, détendue, admirant chaque parcelle exposée.

Regina releva son t-shirt jusqu’à la limite de son soutien-gorge laissant apparaître son tatouage.

"Il est tellement beau" souria la blonde, ayant toujours les doigts autour du nombril de son amie.

Regina regarda le doux visage de la mère de son fils. Elle l’a vit regarder et toucher sa peau comme si c’était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

"Tu m’a tellement manqué Em’" susurra la brune, avançant son visage vers celui de la blonde.

La blonde s’avança puis leva ses yeux vers les yeux noisettes. Elle posa doucement sa main libre sur sa joue, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine.

"Tu m’a tellement manqué aussi... J’aurais du te suivre lorsque tu es partie dans la forêt pour rejoindre notre fils."

La brune posa son front contre celui de la blonde et lui répondît: "Je ne t’en veux pas Emma, tu essayais juste te sauver ton couple."

"Ce qui a été un échec total." souffla la blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la brune. "Tu sais, si mon couple ne marchait pas, ce n’est pas de la faute de Killian. C’est juste que j’étais là, au près de lui mais mon coeur appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre."

La mairesse n’osa plus respirer. Elle fixait le visage de la blonde, attendant impatiemment qu’elle continue de dire ce qu’elle devait annoncer. Et si elle lui disait qu’elle aimait quelqu’un autre... Mon dieu, elle ne pourrait pas la perdre une fois de plus.

Un lourd silence renia dans la grande salle de bain/toilette jusqu’à ce qu’Emma décide enfin de parler.

"Toi... C’est à toi que mon coeur appartient. Je t’aime Regina... Et ça depuis le premier jour."

La brune sentît les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Dieu seul sait combien de fois elle avait rêvé de ce moment magique. La séparation des deux femmes dans deux royaumes différents avaient eu un impact énorme sur leur vie. Elles avaient également comprises que l’une sans l’autre, elles n’étaient rien.

La brune souria et pencha amoureusement pour poser ses lèvres sur ceux de la blonde. Celle-ci plongea sa main dans la chevelure brune puis lécha la lèvre inférieure de Regina et elle ouvrit rapidement la bouche. Leurs langues se mirent à danser en harmonie.

Emma posa sa main sur la poitrine de la brune à travers du t-shirt, elle se mit à gémir, sentant le piercing. Elle poussa violemment le corps de la mairesse contre le mur, sans quitter les lèvres de la brune. Regina glissa sa main sous le pull du shérif, caressant chaque morceau de peau jusqu’à son soutien-gorge.

Soudainement, Emma décolla sa bouche de celle de la brune. Elles se mirent face à face, gardant leurs mains toujours la peau de l’une et de l’autre. Emma souria devant le visage de la latina, ses lèvres étaient gonflées, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux remplis de désir.

Elle laissa un baiser sur le menton de la brune avant de lui demander: "Où est ton troisième piercing?"

Regina frôla ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde.

"Juste ici."

Regina attrapa la main de la blonde puis les laissa glisser sur les tissus laissant un peu de suspense.

Arrivant au niveau de son jean, elle fit glisser les deux mains dans sa culotte, laissant découvrir à la blonde à quel point elle pouvait être humide et...

"Ohh" laissa échapper la blonde, ce qui fit rire la brune.


End file.
